EL ABANICO PERDIDO
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: El parecido con alguien a quien no conoce hace que Sarada pida ayuda a sus compañeros de equipo Bolt y la pequeña Hiwamari a indagar la situación ¿Que descubrirán lo pequeños ninjas? Pasen y lean
1. Se parece a ti

**ESTE FIC ES UN TANTO ESPECIAL, LA IDEA ES CON EL RECIENTE FINAL DE NUESTRO QUERIDO MANGA NARUTO, ESTO ES POSTERIOR AL EPILOGO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**EL ABANICO PERDIDO**

**CAPITULO I**

**SE PARECE A TI**

Una mañana de verano un chico rubio corría entre las calles de la aldea, ya contaba con 12 años y pronto cumpliría los 13, este día les asignarían equipo y sensei, tenia deseos de hacer una broma. Pero sus ánimos eran bajos ya que su querida hermana menor, había logrado graduarse con solo 10 años, ella también sería asignada a un equipo y esto lo preocupaba. Pronto acelero su paso ya que como siempre llegaba tarde.

Al llegar mira el salón de clase, ahí están todos sus compañeros de clase, Shikada, Inojin, ChoCho, con resignación mira a una de las bancas, ahí esta su pequeña hermana, Hiwamari Uzumaki, a lado de ella una chica que lo ignora por completo, Sarada Uchiha, quien es admirada, casi idolatrada por su pequeña hermana, a él nunca lo mira así.

De pronto se acerca Shikada y lo toma del hombro

-Sabes solo los graduados deberían de estar aquí

-Déjame en paz, mira mi banda dice que me gradué

Con su cara zorruna señala la banda la ha colocado igual que como la usaba su padre en la infancia, de pronto Aburame-sensei entra y con el lleva una lista

-Bien chicos es hora, empecemos a asignar equipos

Los equipos se fueron formando del uno al 6, todos los equipos se hiban reuniendo, el observaba a su pequeña hermana no era asignada aun

-Bien equipo 7, Bolt Uzumaki

-¡Genial!

-Hiwamari Uzumaki

-¿Qué con mi hermano?

-Oye Hiwamari

-No, no lo tomes a mal, me da mucho gusto hermano

-Y por último Sarada Uchiha

-¿Qué la cuatro ojos?

-Tampoco me agrada inútil

En un instante Bolt salta a la parte de la mesa donde Sarada lo mira con odio

-Que tienes de interesante 4 ojos

Ella solo corresponde con una mirada produciendo un choque entre energías, de pronto el chico que había estado sentado frente a Sarada se levanta para reunirse empujando al rubio y haciendo que besara sin intención alguna a la joven Uchiha.

Todos quedan perplejos ante el hecho, de pronto escuchan como Shino rie ante el hecho, mientras que Bolt se separa algo sonrojado y se pronto

-Peligro

-¡Te voy a matar Uzumaki!

-Espera Sarada fue un accidente

-¡Comienza a correr!

Bolt corre tan rápido como puede mientras que su hermana sale tras ambos chicos tratando de calmarlos, mostrando el genuino carácter de su madre, en un momento Sarada suelta un golpe al suelo, técnica que su madre le había enseñado a los 5 años

-¡SHANAROOOO!

-Espera 4 ojos

-Uchiha-san espera por favor

En un momento al intentar intermediar Hiwamari rebota debido a la onda de choque del golpe de Sarada al percatarse de esto y la posibilidad de que se lastime Sarada y Bolt dejan su pelea de lado y tratan de correr para atraparla, casi al momento que Hiwamari está por tocar el suelo, Bolt siente como el estómago casi se le unde por no llegar a tiempo con su pequeña hermana, mientras que Sarada siente nerviosismos ya que esto era efecto de su ataque, apreciaba y tenía cierto cariño a la niña, al ver que no llegarían ambos cerraron los ojos de pronto

-Gracias

-De nada pequeña

Ambos miran a Hiwamari la cual se encuentra intacta, de pie y segura en el suelo, pero miran como ella mira a quien la ha ayudado con gran asombro, levantan la mirada y se topan con una chica de 17 años, con piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos negros como la noche, y sus ojos en el mismo color, un par de gafas negras, un uniforme colegial de preparatoria no ninja en color azul marino, zapatos cerrados negros, Bolt mira a Sarada y con cierta sorpresa

-Sarada

-Si

-Se parece a ti

-Lo se

La chica parece no prestarles atención a los dos y toma una pequeña maleta escolar y continua su camino, los tres quedan perplejos y solo miran como la chica se marcha

-Uchiha-san

-Si Hiwamari

-Se parecía a ti

-Y mucho 4 ojos

-No sé quién es


	2. Vamos a seguirla

**ESTOS CAPITULOS SON ALGO CORTOS PERO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, DESIFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

**EL ABANICO PERDIDO**

**CAPITULO II**

**VAMOS A SEGUIRLA**

Los chicos volvieron a la academia al día siguiente, ya ahí Bolt miraba a Sarada quien desde que volvieron y vieron a aquella chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando al partió, mientras que Hiwamari intentaba leer tranquilamente un libro, de pronto escucharon pasos, pronto sabrían quién era su sensei, la puerta se abre y es nada más y nada menos

-Konohamaru sensei

-Vaya Bolt no me haz bromeado como pensé

-Ha no vale la pena

-Bien chicos ahora que nos tenemos como equipo, vamos a ver nuestra primera misión

-¿Cuál será?

-Deben ir a buscar al gato de la hija del señor feudal, es un gato rápido

-Hmp

-¿Algún problema Sarada?

-Esas misiones me atrasaran solamente

-Sí, esas no son misiones para un ninja como yo

-Silencio, lo harán y ya, porque no son obedientes como Hiwamari

-Sensei, yo también pienso que deberíamos tener otras misiones

-Se parecen a sus padre demasiado, pero ahora cumplan esa misión y ya después asignaremos otra

-Pues ya que

-¡Bolt!

-Que molesto es esto

-¡Sarada!

-Con permiso Konohamaru sensei.

Sin mucho que hacer capturan al gato a tiempo, siendo sinceros entre ellos el gato se acercó solo a Hiwamari, quien lo mimo y lo alimento, tanto que al momento de entregarlo a su dueña el gato se aferraba a la pequeña de 10 años, completada su misión Naruto el séptimo Hokague los mira

-Bien, creo que no necesito palabras, Bolt y Sarada me recuerdan a mi y a Sasuke

-Viejo cállate y dinos nuestra siguiente misión

-Esta es una misión de importancia

Los tres ninjas lo miran con incertidumbre, Naruto muestra un sobre, y lo entrega a Konohamaru, quien al leer el contenido lo mira sorprendido

-Lord Hokague ¿es en serio?

-Ellos tienen la capacidad, además creo que es importante esa información

-Entendido

-Retírense

-Si señor

Hiwamari corre a despedirse de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla, Bolt y Sarada miran con frustración ese acto, a sus ojos aún era muy pequeña para estar en equipo

-Adiós papi

-Adiós pequeña, vigila a tu hermano por mi

-Sipi

Los chicos salen de la sala y mostrando las habilidades que les enseñaron sus padres, y siguiendo a su sensei llegan al camino que salía del centro ninja, se dirigía a la ciudad donde habitaban todos los civiles, sabían que un ninja ahí no era permitido a menos que lo autorizara el Hokague y el rey, Konohamaru para y decide dar sus ordenes

-Bien tenemos una misión, es importante, tenemos que buscar un paquete perdido en el centro civil

Bolt se acerca con curiosidad mientras que Sarada solo queda quieta ante la orden y a lado de ella la pequeña Hiwamari

- La razón de nuestra misión, la pueden notar

-¿Entonces tenemos que ir a la ciudad?

-Si, ya están autorizados, nos separamos y nos encontramos al atardecer de nuevo aquí, ¿Entendido?

-Si sensei

Konohamaru tomo uno de los caminos, Sarada se disponía a irse cuando una pequeña mano la detuvo

-¿Que pasa Hiwamari?

-Sera mejor si vamos los tres juntos

-Pero

-Mi hermano tiene unas habilidades en cuanto a búsqueda, pero tú tienes una gran habilidad de espionaje y yo puedo ayudar entrando en lugares pequeños

Bolt toma la mano de su hermanita dejándola en medio, esto hace sonreír a Sarada quien rápidamente la borro igual que su padre.

-Tranquila, iremos juntos

Así iniciaron su búsqueda, como era de esperarse si era una misión más difícil que la búsqueda de un gato, pronto encontraron un posible lugar donde se encontraba aquel misterioso paquete, Sarada usaba su localización de chacra y Bolt se acercaba con sigilo para evitar que alguien interviniera en la extracción, al ver el paquete, Hiwamari se acercó y lo tomo, con rapidez se marcharon del lugar

-Esto fue mejor que la búsqueda de un gato ¿no Hiwamari?

-Si hermano, pero Sarada-san ¿te sientes mal?

-¿He cuatro ojos que te pasa?

-Es ella otra vez

Señalando frente a ellos logran ver de nuevo a la chica que tenia un gran parecido con Sarada, la pequeña Uzumaki tomo la mano de la Uchiha mientras que Bolt toco su hombro, ella los miro a ambos y con una sonrisa de lado

-Vamos a seguirla

-Eso me agrada Sarada

-Sarada-san te acompañaremos

Los tres chicos empezaron una misión independiente, siguieron a la chica, quien caminaba entre calles hasta encontrarse con unas chicas, las cuales usaban el mismo uniforme que la joven, con sigilo los tres ninjas espiaron, pero dado que el ruido en el lugar era mucho no alcanzaban a escuchar nada.

-¿Hiwamari?

-Si hermano

-Convoca una de tus flores

Sarada los mira con curiosidad al escuchar esto, la pequeña niña saca un girasol y le quita un par de petalos, la joven Uchiha se acerca aun mas

-Hiwamari ¿Qué haces con esos petalos?

-Hago que lleguen al hombro o cabello del objetivo y este nos transmite toda la conversación que este manteniendo

-Ya veo

-Ves cuatro ojos, ni yo puedo hacer algo asi

-Tu, pff, eres un inútil

-Silencio, necesito concentrarme

Hiwamari susurra unas palabras a los pétalos, y estos flotan en el aire hasta llegar al cabello de aquella chica misteriosa

-Bien es cuestión de que recibamos la charla Sarada-san

-Y ¿Dónde escucharemos?

-En el resto de la flor

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a percibir el sonido que les transmitía de pronto la conversación esperada, esto entre la misteriosa chica y otra joven de cabellos cortos y castaños

-Bien entonces iras a la pista mañana

-Si, pero

-Hay un pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Mama dice que pronto volveremos al país de la Nieve pronto

-¿Qué, cómo es posible?

-Mmm no sé, pero ahí no puedo pelear

-Aun no te dice nada

-No, bueno me marcho

Los chicos miran como la chica de cabellos cortos toma su mochila, mientras que la misteriosa joven toma una maleta deportiva

-Bien nos vemos mañana en el colegio

-SI hasta mañana

Aun con el pétalo en el cabello la chica se marcha, mientras que los tres pequeños shinobis se esconden para seguir a la joven

-Que mal no le dijo su nombre

-Lo siento hermano

-No Hiwa-chan aún tenemos

Sarada mira su reloj y detiene el paso, Bolt y Hiwamari se detienen también y la miran con gran curiosidad

-¿Que pasa Sarada?

-Nos quedan 2 horas tenemos que ver al idiota sensei a las 6

-Con cara zorruna- Entonces en marcha chicas

-Hermano espera

-Oye dobe no tan de prisa o nos descubre

Así siguen a la chica, quien llega hasta una pequeña casa en un barrio modesto, los tres chicos buscan un escondite cuando de pronto. Un gruñido estomacal se hace presente

-Hermano. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No yo no

-Tks, eres un molesto

-Es que huele bien

-Yo también tengo hambre ya- Jugando con sus dedos-

-Hmp, esperen

-¿Qué haces 4 ojos?

-Déjame de llamar así dobe

Sarada busca algo en su mochila y saca un paquete envuelto en una bonita pañoleta rosa, sus compañeros observan ella desenvuelve y ahí están 6 panecillos los chicos la miran con una gran sonrisa

-No se emocionen son de tomate

-¿Qué pero Sara-chan?

-Gracias Srada-san

-Mamá dijo que eran en caso de emergencia

Así con dos panecillos cada uno se posicionaron nuevamente para vigilar, la chica a dejado sus ropas anteriores y ahora solo usa unos mallones negros y una blusa negra, de pronto ven llegar a una pareja mayor entrar al hogar, de el comienzan a percibir la conversación

-Yukino, tu padre y yo hemos vuelto

-Sí, yo estoy a punto de salir

-Espera ahí señorita

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes un pétalo de flor en el cabello

-O ya, gracias

Los chicos miran como la mujer quita del cabello de la chica el pétalo de su objetivo que ahora tenía nombre.

-Yukino, tenemos su nombre Sarada-san

-Si pero entonces no tiene

-Oigan ustedes dos esperen esta cosa aun transmite algo

-Déjame escuchar dobe

-Sarada-san, hermano esperen

Los tres chicos se acomodan para escuchar la conversación de la pareja, Sarada empieza a temblar ligeramente a lo que Bolt le toma la mano y ella se sonroja levemente pero finge no notarlo, mientras que el chico se sonroja levemente, Hiwamari solo sonríe y se concentran de nuevo es su misión extra oficial y escuchan con atención.

-Mayumi, ¿estas segura que nos debemos ir?

-Sí, Yukino comienzo a tener sospechas, ya que puede hacer movimientos que sus demás compañeras no pueden

-¿Por qué no hablamos con el Hokague?

-No, tu sabes lo que pasamos para que ella tuviera una vida normal, que nunca se enterara que es hija de un ninja

-Ella puede que lo este recordando

-No, no debe

-Mayumi, ella deberá saberlo un día

-Mi hermana murió cuando nació, su padre murió cuando ella tenía apenas tres años y al ser hija de su hombre casi muere

-Pero solo perdió la memoria, no sabe que tu hermana menor era su madre

-Mi hermana solo tenía 15 años cuando ella nació

-Si bien, pero ella debería saber que

-No ella es mi hija, punto, ella no es una Uchiha, no lo fue nunca lo será

Ante esto Sarada se para rápidamente haciendo caer el girasol que había llevado a sus oídos tal noticia

-Sarada-san estas bien?

-Oye cuatro ojos

-No somos dos solamente

-Sara-chan

-Bolt por favor, hay que volver a la aldea

-De, de acuerdo

Los chicos se marchan del lugar, Hiwamari y Bolt observan como la Uchiha apresura su paso, Hiwamari mira a su hermano y le sonríe ligeramente, el pequeño rubio apresura su caminar para alcanzar a Sarada, de quien percata unas pequeña lágrimas en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que muerde su labio inferior, pronto llegan a la entrada de la aldea donde ya los espera su sensei

-Bien chicos encontraron lo que buscábamos

-Si Konohamaru sensei –Entrega el paquete-

-Gracias Hiwamari, Sarada ¿Estas bien?

-Tks no me moleste, ¿ya terminamos?

-Si es todo, vayan a sus casas

-Hmp, me marcho

Sarada comienza a correr para volver a su casa, sin decir ninguna palabra Bolt sale tras ella

-Hiwamari

-Si sensei

-¿Le paso algo a Uchiha?

-Mmm no, yo también me marcho adiós

-¿Qué? Espera Hiwamari

-Adios sensei, nos vemos pronto

Konohamaru se queda perplejo, pero esos chicos le recordaban lo hiperactivo de su maestro casi hermano, por lo que sabía que sus humores eran idénticos a sus progenitores, por lo que se marchó sin preguntarse nada más, mientras que Bolt pronto alcanzo a Sarada, al ver que ella no se detiene la toma del brazo provocando que ella callera de rodillas, con cuidado él se pone de frente a ella

-Oye tranquila

-Tu no entiendes, ni siquiera yo entiendo nada de esto

-Pues somos equipo que no

-Sarada-san, hermano

-¿Hablas en serio dobe?

-Claro que si

Sarada les sonríe a ambos chicos, estos le corresponden, ahora quiere saber mas, quiere saber que hay tras esa chica, sabe que no está sola que cuenta con su equipo con ellos sus compañeros.


	3. A patinar

**MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, VENGO DEJANDO UN CAPITULO MÁS DE ESTA HISTORIA, ANTES DE SU LECTURA QUIERO AGRADECER SUS COMENTARIOS A kristhel, hinathitha.16241, chica de porcelana y malfoy-son, POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN LOS DOS PRIMEROS CAPÍTULOS, LOS HE TOMADO EN CUENTA Y ME INSPIRAN CON ESTA HISTORIA. UNA VEZ ESCRITO ESTO, PASEN Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**EL ABANICO PERDIDO**

**CAPITULO III**

**A PATINAR **

Había pasado una semana desde su misión extraoficial, sin embargo Naruto parecía que quería alejarlos de eso y tenían muchas misiones, hasta ese día en que los tres chicos habían sido liberados de su sensei.

-Oye Sara-chan

-¿Qué pasa teme?

-Tenemos una semana de descanso

-Sí y eso que

-¿Qué te parece si nos marchamos un rato al centro civil?

-Gracias dobe

-Sarada-san estuve pensando algo

-¿Qué pasa Hiwamari?

-Para nuestra misión necesitamos al menos tres días

-Hmp que haremos

-Teme, Hiwa-chan tengo una idea

En la casa Uchiha se encuentra una pelirosa sentada en la sala leyendo un complejo libro de transmisión de chacra, de pronto escucha pasos en la entrada, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un Sasuke cansado pero que le obsequia una sonrisa de lado a su esposa

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun

-Hmp, Hola ¿Qué haces?- Besa a Sakura y se sienta a lado de ella-

-Leyendo este pequeño libro

-¿Pequeño?, en fin, Sarada estoy en casa

-No esta

-Siempre está aquí

-Ya le fue asignado equipo y ha tenido misiones casi todos los días

-Equipo, me perdí eso

-Tranquilo, adivina que equipo es

-Tks, ese dobe de Naruto los acomodo

-Si, es el 7 y su equipo son Bolt y Hiwamari

-¿Qué? Le será difícil andar de misión con el minidobe

-Pues últimamente se llevan demasiado bien

-Hmp eso no me agrada

-No seas celoso

De pronto la puerta se abre de nuevo dejando ver a una Sarada concentrada, pasa por la sala sin percatarse de los adultos

-Sarada, estoy en casa

-Padre, bienvenido

-Sara-chan preparare pay de tomate hoy

-Que bien mamá, pero tendrá que ser para llevar

-Sarada ¿Dónde vas?

-Me quedare un par de días en casa de Bolt y Hiwamari

-Pero Sara-chan, tu padre acaba

-Mamá este o no, tengo algo importante, así que solo subo por mi mochila y me marcho

Dejando a sus padres perplejos Sarada se marcha, está enojada con Sasuke, en su mente corre la idea que su padre tuvo una hija, esa chica, su hermana mayor, que la abandono fingiendo morir, y que con esto ha engañado a su madre, pero ella comprobaría todo, después lo confrontaría, llega a la salida de la aldea ahí esta Hiwamari y Bolt

-Bien lo hice

-Nosotros también. Mama no sospecho nada

-Y nuestro padre desnaturalizado tampoco imagino nada

-Bien, en marcha

Los tres chicos cambiaron sus ropas usando ropa civil, ya que no estaban autorizados para entrar al centro, listos tomaron sus mochilas y decidieron ir al mismo barrio donde vivía su sujeto de investigación

-Bien llegamos

-Hermano, ¿Dónde está?

-Miren teme, Hiwa-chan, lleva una maleta

-Parece ser que nuestra misión acaba de comenzar

Los chicos la siguieron, con caminata rápida pero sin mostrar astucia ninja llegaron a un gran lugar, una vez ahí entraron para buscarla, pero de pronto

-Hey niños

-¿Qué?, hermano, Sarada-san, nos llaman

-Teme nos descubrieron

-Calmate dobe, es momento de que mostremos lo que aprendimos sobre infiltración

Un chico de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel blanca se acerca a ellos, Hiwamari se sonroja un poco ya que es un chico ciertamente atractivo, Bolt siente celos y toma a su hermanita de la mano, mira a Sarada y esta se encuentra perpleja a lo que también la toma de la mano, pronto el chico esta frente a ellos

-Hola, pequeños, ¿vinieron a ver las clases?

-¿Clases? –Pregunta Sarada apretando la mano de Bolt-

-Si, síganme

Los tres shinobis lo siguen. Sarada está temblando de nuevo, Bolt y Hiwamari lo notan y cada uno toma la mano de la chica, ella solo responde con un apretón a cada uno, pronto están frente a una pista de hielo, pueden ver como hay muchos jóvenes practicando

-Bienvenido a la pista de Hielo "Civil Konoha"

Los chicos miran asombrados como se realizan las clases, de pronto ven como un hombre de piel palida, ojos miel y cabellos castaños entra a la pista dando órdenes

-Hey salgan todos, tenemos una práctica general

-Si sensei

El chico de cabellos negros se acerca de nuevo a los shinobis, y sin que lo noten los lleva a uno de los lugares para espectadores, Sarada queda callada, Hiwamari esta anonadada, pero Bolt es el que ha tomado los cabales

-Llegaron justo a tiempo

-¿Por qué?

-Yukino una de las 5 patinadoras que competirán en este año, está por hacer una práctica general

-Escuchaste teme

-Si, si lo escuche dobe

La chica sale, se encuentra con un pantalón ajustado negro un suéter azul marino y unos guantes negros, pronto Sarada baja la mirada y se topa con sus pies, unos patines blancos con unas cuchillas tan afiladas como un shuriken

-Hermano, Sarada-san, que bonito

-Hiwa-chan ¿te gusta?

-Si

De pronto la joven toma su lugar, todos quedan en silencio, y una canción comienza dejando que la joven inicie su rutina, Sarada no pierde ningún movimiento, esta fascinada, quiere hacerlo también, quiere moverse así, quiere saltar, quiere entrar al hielo, la música termina y con ella el acto de la joven. Aplausos de los alumnos, todo mundo quedo contento con la presentación, menos el hombre que había pedido que se diera lugar a la práctica.

Sarada nota como el hombre regaña a Yukino, la cual solo responde con un semblante frio y serio, asentando a todo lo que se le dice, esto la hace enfurecer, tiene deseos de entrar a la pista y matar al hombre que regaña a su hermana, Sarada pega un salto sorprendida, hermana, la reconoce como una hermana. De pronto todos vuelven a la práctica y la chica se acerca a donde están ellos el joven que los cuidaba saluda con gran entusiasmo a la joven

-Yuki-chan, hola

-Hola, oye

Yukino mira a los niños y por un momento queda sorprendida al cruzarse con Sarada, luego nota algo en su manga y se acerca. Sarada tiembla, la joven la abraza y se acerca a su oído

-Deberías quitarte la banda de tu hombro, supongo que no están autorizados para estar aquí, así que ten cuidado torpe

-Si, si, lo siento

Bolt y Hiwamari quedan sorprendidos, al igual que el chico que los acompañaba, Yukino suelta el abrazo que mantenía con Sarada y con el dedo pulgar y el medio suelta un ligero golpe en la frente de la pequeña Uchiha, el joven se acerca rápido

-¿Yuki-chan los conoces?

-¿He? A si, si, de hecho vinieron a que yo les diera unas clases

-Oye, ¿es tu hermanita?

-Mmm algo así

Bolt y Hiwamari quedan sorprendidos, ven a Sarada, Bolt empieza a imaginar que si esa chica es hermana de Sarada. Se enoja, el padre de Sarada había engañado a su tía Sakura, pero no diría nada hasta que llegaran a la aldea.

-Entonces a patinar

Hiwamari se acerca a Yukino y le jala la ropa tiernamente, haciendo que todos detengan su paso

-Es que no traemos patines

-No hay problema, -alborota el cabello de la pequeña- ¿Shu, puedes prestarnos unos patines a su talla?

-Si, si Yuki-chan, ya vengo

El chico se marcha dejando a los 4 solos, Bolt se acerca con gran curiosidad, Sarada no quiere que se acerque pero sabe que no puede evitarlo

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que somos ninjas?

-Porque aquí en el centro Civil los niños no andan sin sus padres, son indefensos y fáciles de lastimar

-Teme, me cae bien tu hermana

-Dobe, cállate

-Me parece que tenemos mucho que hablar, y además me di cuenta porque atrape a esta pequeña cuando ustedes pelaban

Los chicos quedan sorprendidos, de pronto ven como Shu llega con los patines, Bolt y Sarada se ponen los correspondientes mientras Shu ayuda a la pequeña Hiwamari, una vez que terminan esta labor entran a la pista, donde Bolt desea demostrar que puede hacerlo todo, pero de pronto cae de sentón, haciendo que Sarada emita una sonora carcajada, pero al hacerlo ella también cae, haciendo que esta vez sea Bolt el que se rie de ella, Hiwamari se suelta y al querer ayudar a Sarada cae, todos se sienten felices, Yukino y Shu los ayudan a ponerse de pie, y comienzan a darles clases de patinaje básico, todos se divierten, la noche cae y la pista debe cerrar, todos salen, el jovense despide de ellos y marchan junto a Yukino

-Oigan, ¿tienen dónde quedarse?

-No, pensábamos quedarnos en alguna azotea o así, verdad teme

-Si

-Y que los atrapen

-¿Qué?

-Aquí en las noches vigilan que no haya nadie sospechoso, si no están autorizados son sospechosos

-Entonces volvemos a la aldea

-Ya es tarde, se quedaran en mi casa, mis padres no están así que vengan, preparare la cena

-Yukino-san ¿no es mucha molestia?

-No, pero aún no se sus nombres

Bolt toma una posición de orgullo y se posa frente a las tres chicas

-Mi nombre es Bolt Uzumaki, ella es mi hermanita Hiwamari Uzumaki y ella es Teme Sarada Uchiha

-Bien ahora que lo se vengan es tarde, deben dormir aún son pequeños

Yukino toma la mano de Sarada y la de Hiwamari, Hiwamari la toma sin problema mientras que Sarada la aprieta, quiere llorar, tiene una hermana mayor, siempre quiso una hermana y ahora la tenía, o eso es lo que quería creer.

Mientras que en la casa Uzumaki, Naruto y Hinata cenan de manera tranquila, cuando comienza a sonar el timbre, Naruto sonríe con cariño a Hinata y camina a abrir la puerta, ahí están Sasuke y Sakura, quienes llevaban consigo una pequeña mochila

-Teme, Sakura ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hola Naruto

-Dobe, venimos a dejarle esto a Sarada

-¿Sarada? Ella no está aquí

De pronto aparece Hinata detrás de Naruto

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dicen que vinieron a dejarle algo a Sarada

-¿Qué? No, Bolt y Hiwamari dijeron que estarían en casa de ustedes

-Sasuke-kun

-Hmp, dobe Sarada dijo que estaría aquí

-Dattebayo, esos tres ¿en que se metieron?

-Naruto-kun, nuestros hijos

-Tranquila Hinata, iré a buscarlos

-Sasuke-kun, no te enojes

-No Sakura, esta vez Sarada se sobre paso no debió mentir así

-Anda teme, vamos a buscarlos

-Si

Sakura y Hinata no esperan palabra alguna de sus esposos y salen tras ellos, esperando encontrar pronto a sus pequeños retoños.

CONTINUARA….

**n_n Dejen su opinión, díganme ¿les gusta, no les gusta?, créanme estoy tomando muy en cuenta sus opiniones, bien nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Somos uno solo

**BIEN, ME HE EMOCIONADO CON ESTE FIC Y SÉ QUE HE DEJADO PENDIENTES OTROS, PERO PRONTO LOS ACTUALIZARE, EN FIN UNA VEZ MÁS AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIO, SON VALIOSOS PARA UNA PRINCIPIANTE COMO YO, ASÍ QUE PASEN Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**SOMOS UNO SOLO**

El amanecer llego al centro civil, los chicos eran despertados por los rayos del sol, Sarada abrió rápidamente los ojos recordando que estaban en casa de Yukino, de pronto un olor delicioso invadió sus fosas nasales, bajo a la cocina y ahí estaba su supuesta hermana, quien volteo a verla y con cariño le dedica una sonrisa cálida

-Buenos días Sara-chan

-Buenos días Yukino

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Amm, si, ¿Por qué no?

-¿Dónde están Bolt y Hiwamari?

-Aun duermen

-Bien entonces que prefieres panqueques, asado o

-¿Huevos fritos?

-¿En serio?

-¿Te gustan los huevos fritos?

-La verdad, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre

-¿Tu padre?

-Mi madre piensa que no lo sé, pero hace poco averigüe que ella es mi tía

-¿Y sabes cómo se llama tu padre?

-No, fue una de las razones por las que quería venir a esta ciudad, pero

-¿Pero?

-Mi madre quiere volver al país donde nací

-¿Dónde naciste?

-En el antiguo país de la nieve

-Vaya, por eso tienes esa habilidad tan bonita

-Mi verdadera madre era patinadora, o eso es lo que recuerdo que decía mi padre

-¿Por qué dices recuerdo?

-Me pregunte un día, por que no recordaba nada antes de cumplir 4 años, luego comencé a querer recordar, aunque preguntaba a mamá se negaba a darme explicación alguna

-Sabes algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho

-Sí, lo note en la pista

-Creo que mi papá puede ser tu papá

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te vi la primera vez note que tenemos un gran parecido y mi padre y yo somos los únicos sobrevivientes del clan desde hace casi 20 años

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si

-Pues, bueno sería una cuestión de averiguar, pero por el momento es mejor desayunar

Amabas chicas se miran y se sonríen es un momento único para las dos, de pronto la tetera comienza a sonar y un hiperactivo rubio hace su aparición detrás de él una pequeña Hiwamari, la cual trata de cerrar un botón de su traje pero no logra

-Teme Sarada, ya ibas a desayunar sin decirnos

-Tu solo te la pasas durmiendo dobe, Hiwamari ven

-¿Que pasa Sarada-san?

-Ven acercaste

-Sip

Sarada acomoda el botón de Hiwamari y le regala una sonrisa, cosa que alegra a la niña y la hace casi brincar de gusto, la ninja a la que más admira la ayuda y le sonríe, en su interior Hiwamari quisiera que Sarada fuera su hermana, por su parte Bolt se sienta en la mesa algo molesto y toma un pan tostado, le enoja que su hermana admire más a Sarada que a él, pero luego mira a la Uchiha, ella lo saca de sus cabales, pero la sonrisa que le da a su hermanita le gusta, también quisiera que le sonriera así, agita su cabeza.

Bolt muerde otro trozo de pan tostado, sigue mirando a Sarada quien come unos panqueques, fija su atención en ella, podrá que la chica finja ser dura, pero es linda cuando le sonríe a Hiwamari, si, Bolt se da cuenta que está sintiendo algo por ella, pero prefiere quitar su mirada y atragantarse la tostada con un vaso de leche.

-Bien niños, ¿cuándo van a regresar a su casa?

-¿Nos estas corriendo Yuki-chan?

-Jejeje no Bolt, pregunto para acompañarlos o al menos saber que aremos hoy

-Yukino-san si no es mucha molestia nos quedaríamos hasta mañana

-No es molestia Hiwamari, bueno entonces ¿quieren patinar de nuevo?

-Siiiii

-Bueno váyanse a cambiar partimos en media hora

Bolt y Hiwamari salen de la cocina mientras que Sarada levanta la mesa

-Yo lo hago Sara-chan

-Sonrojada- Yo quiero ayudarte Ane-san

-Bien imooto-chan

Mientras tanto en la salida de la aldea, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Konohamaru buscan el rastro de sus pequeños traviesos, los cuales no mencionaron a absolutamente nadie donde irían, Sasuke se encuentra con un semblante netamente furioso, mientras que Naruto y Hinata sienten gran preocupación ya que si bien los niños eran traviesos nunca hacían algo de tal magnitud, mientras que Sakura aun analiza lo sucedido, de pronto

-Hmp, cuando los encuentre

-Teme cálmate, nosotros los orillamos a esto

-Dobe, que idiotez dices

-Velo así, tu siempre estas vagando –Una mirada asesina se posa en el- Bueno buscando información por todo el mundo, mientras que yo me la paso en reuniones y ocupado como Hokague

-Pero Sakura y Hinata los cuidan

-Sasuke-kun, Sarada y Bol testan enojados con ustedes por no prestarles atención

-Tks, es una molestia como tu

-Sé que como padres de Sarada no estamos acostumbrados a esto, pero sé que también te preocupa

-Naruto-kun

-¿Si Hina-chan?

-Desde hace una semana note a Bolt y Hiwamari diferentes había algo raro en ellos

-Saben Sarada también volvió más callada de lo normal y siempre veía las fotografías del álbum familiar

-Hey, Konohamaru

-Si lord Hokague

-¿A dónde envié a los chicos hace una semana?

-Al centro civil lord Hokague, pero

Su antiguo maestro Kakashi quien por Shizune se había enterado de lo sucedido con el nuevo equipo 7 y se presentó en la entrada de la aldea, dado que suponía la reacción de los padres se decidió a buscar a los chiquillos

-Chicos que tal

-Todos- Kakashi-sensei

-Escuche lo último y creo que los chicos están ahí, Konohamaru

-¿Si, 6º?

-Eres un mal sensei

-Pero

-Cuando decidí que tú guiaras a este equipo pensé que entenderías como se sentían y podrías adelantarte a sus movimientos

-Yo, supuse que con la madurez de Sarada y la tranquilidad de Hiwamari no pasaría nada

-Son niños, es lo que tu y sus padres no se dan cuenta, son niños aun que luchan por llamar la atención de los 4, pero que tienen en sus hombros el gran peso de Naruto y Sasuke, en especial para Bolt y Sarada, que están en la mira de toda la aldea

-Kakashi sensei Sasuke y yo hemos procurado no presionar a Sarada en nada

-Sakura, tu mejor que nadie debería entender a tu hija, lo que tiene que esforzarse, tu como su madre la gran discípula de la 5ª, mientras que por ser una Uchiha sabe que es la primera descendiente en años y no debe arruinar eso

-Tks, patrañas

-Oye viejo yo no presiono a Bolt

-Naruto, tú el héroe de guerra, el gran Hokague, él tiene sobre su vida tu sombra

-Yo no me di cuenta, pero Hiwamari

-Hinata, Hiwamari está en un punto en el que se esforzó para graduarse antes de la academia y así estar con su hermano al que quiere y admira, ¿no te recuerda cuando estabas así con Neji?

Konohamaru se pone frente a ellos y pronto hace una reverencia de disculpa a los padres de los chicos. Kakashi lo mira, sabe que ha sido duro con ellos, pero los ha considerado como sus hijos y los pequeños shinobis son como sus nietos, por lo que tenía que poner un orden.

-Bien dicho esto es hora de buscarlos, Naruto hable con el rey y como viejos amigos me concedió el acceso, pero vestidos de civiles no quiere que llamemos la atención

-Bien, Sasuke vamos

-Vamos los 6

-Pero

-Silencio, esta búsqueda la dirijo yo y punto

Sin argumentar más los padres de los chicos y su sensei se marcharon para buscar lo que necesitaran para esa misión, pronto se encontraron en el mismo punto de inicio, Naruto portaba una camisa naranja y un pantalón negro así como un par de tenis negro, Hinata llevaba un pantalón gris y una blusa lila con unas valerinas negras, Sakura un pantalón blanco y una blusa roja con valerinas blancas y Sasuke un pantalón negro, camisa negra y tenis negros, pronto apareció Kakashi con un pantalón azul y camisa negra y Konohamaru un pantalón negro y una chaqueta verde

-Bien chicos vamos por esos enanos

-Si sensei

Mientras que Inojin. Chocho y Shikada ven como parten los adultos y se reúnen como el equipo que son

-Así que esos 3 están en problemas

-Seguro Bolt las arrastro hasta eso

-No sería raro, Sarada será neurótica pero no se mete en problemas nunca

-Vamos esto lo querrán saber los demás

-Esperen

La tarde ha caído en la pista Bolt empieza a jugar con Shu, quien le muestra cómo se juega el hockey sobre hielo, si bien Sarada y Hiwamari optaron primero por ver practicar a Yukino, la menor se animó a juntarse con un grupo de principiantes venciendo así su temor a otros niños, mientras que Sarada intentaba hacer aquellos saltos que había visto ejecutar a Yukino, pero caía una vez tras otra

-¿Sarada que haces?

-Quiero saltar como tu pero cuando aterrizo me caigo

-Hay torpe, es que esto es cuestión de práctica

-Pero yo siempre puedo

-Dime ¿desde los cuantos años entrenas para ser ninja?

-Pues desde que me acuerdo

-Lo mismo pasa con esto, pero ten paciencia

Shu termino su lección con Naruto y Hiwamari regreso con ellos, el joven se marchó y dejo a los 4 solos en la pista, ya que se cerraría pronto, así todos quedaron practicando lo aprendido aquel día, al terminar decidieron sentarse para descansar un momento mientras Yukino buscaba chocolate caliente y galletas, cuando de pronto

-¡BOLT, HIWAMARI, SAARADA!

Los chicos saltaron ante aquella voz, Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí, pronto se pusieron de pie, querían correr, Bolt fue atrapado por Naruto, quien lo tenía colgando de su chaqueta, Hiwamari quedó atrapada por Hinata, mientras que Sarada fue alcanzada por Sasuke quien quedo frente a ella

-¡Sarada! Que idiotez estabas pensando

-¡Estoy tratando de arreglar tu error mal padre!

-¡Error, no seas insolente!

-¡Eres un padre de lo peor, te odio, te odio!

-¡Silencio!

-¡Tienes otra hija y nunca la viste y yo la encontré y ahora no quieres aceptarle, eres un padre idiota!

Al decir esto Sasuke acumulo su enojo, extendió la palma de su mano y se dispuso a ponerla en la mejilla de su hija tan fuerte como para dejar una gran marca en ella. Una madre de ojos verdes mira aquella escena algo lejos como para llegar al igual que Kakashi y Konohamaru

-Sasuke-kun ¡NO!

Sarada sabe lo que pasara, cierra los ojos, de pronto, ¡TLACK! el golpe suena por toda la pista haciendo saltar a todos, Sarada abrió los ojos y se encontró con una escena que nunca imagino que se presentara en su vida Bolt, el chico molesto que le fastidia esta frente a ella, recibiendo el golpe de Sasuke, la piel del chico comienza a mostrar el color rojo del golpe

-Bolt

-¿Estas bien Sara-chan?

-Maldito enano no te metas este es un asunto entre Sarada y

-Y conmigo, Sarada no está sola si lo piensa así señor Uchiha

La pequeña Hiwamari nota la distracción de su madre ante la escena y se zafa de agarre corriendo con una pequeña bomba que arroja a los pies de Sasuke que al percatarse salta, sin embargo no se aleja mucho de los niños

-Ustedes mocosos quítense

-No Sasuke-san no nos quitamos

-Ni lo sueñe, usted no le pondrá una mano encima a teme Sarada

-¿Enano, por qué haces esto?

-Somos un equipo

-Si Sasuke-san somos equipo y nos tenemos que cuidar

-Teme es parte de nosotros porque somos uno solo

Sasuke queda estupefacto ante el discurso de los pequeños Uzumaki, pronto Naruto se posa a lado de él y se acercan los demás, Sasuke trata de acercarse a su hija, quien lo mira con recelo, esto lo hace sentirse mal, pero recuerda una parte que le dijo, mal padre, otra hija

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué fue eso de otra hija?

-No lo se

-No mientas padre, la abandonaste fingiendo haberte muerto

-Sarada, espera

-No

Sasuke intenta acercarse al igual que Naruto con sus hijos, los chicos retroceden, ahora muestran temor, quieren escapar de los dos hombres pero no saben a dónde, de pronto un par de cuchillas se dirigen a Sasuke y Naruto quienes retroceden, voltean y miran al autor del acto

-¡Déjenlos en paz, solo son niños!

Los adultos no creen lo que ven, Sakura comienza a sentir como algo en su corazón se quiebra, su hija no estaba inventando nada, Sasuke voltea y mira a su esposa la cual ahora tiene lágrimas corriendo por su rostro en silencio. Naruto siente como un gran peso cae ensima de el al ser el Hokague, todo es silencio y expectación, hasta que…

CONTINUARA…..


	5. Nos atacan

**Bueno, es por mas decir que me ha encantado escribir esta historia, espero que a ustedes también agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios**

**CAPITULO V**

**NOS ATACAN**

Un golpe se hizo presente en el lugar, luego una serie de Shurikens se hicieron presente asi como una serie de ninjas encapuchados, los cuales se arrojaron directamente a atarcar a Naruto, de pronto

-Yukino

-Shu

-Adelante yo te cubro

La chica comenzó a patinar tan rápido que logro empujar a Naruto del camino de aquellas estrella que buscaban su muerte, por su parte Sasuke alcanzo a Sarada y a los pequeños Uzumakis alejándolos de la contienda, pronto al verse en la batalla Kakashi decidio iniciar un contra ataque junto a Konohamaru, pero de pronto Shu los alcanza y queda frente a ellos

-No, ustedes son ninjas y no pueden meterse en esto

-Soy el 6º Hokague

-Hay una serie de problemas afuera si ustedes pelean les darán pie a una revolución

-¿Qué?

-Luego les explicamos

De pronto un fuerte golpe se escucha en el lugar es una bomba envenenada que se encamina hacia Sakura, Sasuke mira como golpeara pronto a su esposa, sin embargo al querer correr se dio cuenta que la pista de hielo lo hacia caer

-¡MAMÁ!

Al escuchar esto Yukino se da cuenta de la situación y patina tan rápido que salta atrapando la bomba y regresándola a tiempo a los autores del atentado, los ninjas que han realizado el ataque, se marchan dejando a todos sin habla por lo sucedido, de pronto Sasuke corre hacia Sakura

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ella me ayudo

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?

-Teme, Sakura-chan

-Dobe. Este ataque fue planeado

-Supongo

-Sasuke, Naruto

-Kakashi sensei

-Este chico dijo que no podemos pelear

-Buenas noche mi nombre es Shu Ataraki

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

-Hokague-sama –Hace una reverencia-

-Eso no es necesario

-Pero

-¡Oye Shu, ayúdame!

-Yuki-chan

EL chico corre hacia la chica quien después de ayudar Sakura no se movió de su lugar, pero al llegar el chico se dejo caer en brazos del chico, Sakura, sin dudar con su habilidad de medico se acerca a revisar

-Yuki, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Creo que me dieron

-Naruto necesitamos volver, una de la estrellas contenia veneno

Pronto Sarada corre hacia donde esta su madre, y la jala de la blusa

-Sara-chan

-Mamá, ayuda a ane-san por favor

-Tranquila hija. Iremos a la aldea

-No

-¿Qué?

-Por favor síganme

Shu toma a la chica entre sus brazos quien a quedado inconsciente y se encamina a la salida, rápidamente todos lo siguen, Sasuke trato de tomar la mano de su hija quien se la arrebato en el instante y corrió con Bolt y así caminar a su lado, Himawari acepto la mano de su madre, mientras que Naruto toco el hombro de su hijo y le mostro su pulgar aprobando la defensa hacia Sarada lo cual hizo que Bolt respondiera con una gran sonrisa e ilusión, pronto se encontraron caminando en la calle Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, la cual parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura

-Dime Sasuke

-Esa chiquilla no es mi hija

-No lo se, el parecido es tal, y debe tener entre 15 o 16

-Sakura

-No te me acerques Sasuke

-Sakura, debes escucharme

-Lo peor es que fue Sarada quien lo descubrió –Se muerde el labio intentando no llorar-

-Sakura, por favor créeme

-No lo sé, no sé si puedo creer en ti

-Sakura tu eres la única que

-No, cuando estábamos peleando en la guerra Sai me pregunto si confiaba en ti, yo dije que si, pero

-Sakura, tu

-Hablaremos después, es mejor aclarar la situación de la chica ella no tiene la culpa de nada

-Sakura yo

-Si es tu hija, te pediré que la lleves a casa, Sarada ha tomado cariño a la chica y bueno insisto ella no tiene culpa de tus errores

-Yo no llevaría a esa mocosa

-Se hombre Sasuke, responde por tu actos

Dicho esto Sakura apresuro su paso para alcanzar a Hinata y Himawari y así caminar con ellas, Sasuke no cree lo que está pasando, todo lo que había logrado destruido por una chica que él nunca ha visto en su vida, de pronto una idea escalofriante lo invade, recuerda que Orochimaru había tomado muestras de sangre cuando huyo a su guarida y tenía el deseo de ser vengador, una horrible sensación invade su mente al recordar que quedo inconsciente por más de un mes cuando entrenaba y preparaba una nueva técnica.

-No, ese maldito

-Teme ¿qué pasa?

-Naruto, necesito tu ayuda

-Hmm para que me pidas ayuda Sasuke debe ser algo grave

-Es probable que la chiquilla si sea mi hija

-¿Qué? Sasuke, Sakura te mataría, y bueno Sarada

-Está decepcionada de mi pero solo obsérvala

-Está feliz con esa muchacha

-Lo sé, pero eso implicaría que Sakura no confiara en mi de nuevo

-Teme como amigo te digo que eres un imbécil, y que de ser tu hija te matare por lastimar a Sakura

-Lo se

-Y como Hokague, te pediré que aclares todo, esto es un conflicto que afectaría la aldea

-También lo se

Una vez que llegaron a la casa los Hinata y Sakura se adentraron en una de las habitaciones donde Shu había colocado a la inconsciente Yukino, Shu por su parte se dispuso a preparar te con ayuda de Himawari, Sarada y Bolt esperaban en la sala de té, mientras que Kakashi y Konohamaru se encontraban en un pequeño jardín a lado de Naruto y Sasuke, pronto Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke y le propino un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que lo hizo arrodillarse

-E, e, eso ¿Por qué fue?

-En primera eres un imbécil, tratar de golpear a Sarada en mi presencia

-Es mi hija

-Y es como mi nieta, no tenías derecho alguno, ella es tan terca como tu

-Tks

-En segunda por haber engañado a Sakura

-Yo no la engañe

-Sasuke, la chica es idéntica a ti su carácter es lo único que cambia

-Debió ser Orochimaru

-Sea como sea, esa chica ahí está herida y Sarada se preocupa por ella

-Lo sé, ya se todo esto

-Aunque

Naruto mira a su sensei con interrogante ya que el sabe que algo sucederá pronto

-Kakashi-sensei debemos averiguar todo

-Si, sin embargo primero tendríamos que volver a la torre

-Papá, papá

-Bolt, ¿Qué sucede?

-Yuki-chan despertó y el chico bobo dice que entren

-Bien hijo, ya vamos, adentro Sasuke

Mientras se adentran a la casa notan como Sakura ayuda a la chica a sentarse, Sasuke la mira, es ver a Sarada cuando tenga la misma edad, es probable que su hija mayor lo odie tanto como lo odian sus esposa y su ahora hija menor, con meticulosidad observa el lugar, una mesa de te baja, en ella te para todos, galletas, Sakura, Hinata, Himawari, Sarada y Yukino se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, los varones se habían quedado de pie, pronto Kakashi decidió tomar la voz

-Bien para empezar, chiquilla dime tu nombre

-Suspira- En primera no soy chiquilla, pero en fin mi nombre es Yukino Hirakawa

-Bien, dime que fue lo que paso ahí en ese lugar de hielo

-Shu y yo habíamos notado algo extraño los últimos días por parte del gobernador, en primera las vigilancias extremas por las noches, es por eso que anoche no deje que sus hijos volvieran, ya que corrian peligro

-¿El gobernador?, bien dime mas

-Bueno el resto yo no lo se dado que se me limito a salir por ordenes del gobernador, es la razón por la que decidi refugiar a los niños

-Bien, tu chico, Shu ¿Verdad?

-Si señor

-Dime que mas sabes

-Bueno, Yukino siempre ha ido a la parte ninja para afilar las cuchillas de los patines, pero hace unos días note que la seguían, eran ninjas rebeldes, por otros amigos supe que el gobernador es un renegado y ha convocado a otros en la misma situación

-¿Con que objeto?

-Matar al Hokague y obtener

-A Kurama

-Si

-Kakashi-sensei

-Si Naruto

-Si están planeando esto debemos prepararnos

-Si pero sin que se den cuenta

Todos quedan en silencio, de pronto Sasuke se acerca a la chica y la mira

-Dime, que sabes de tu padre

-No mucho

-Que es lo que sabes

-Que era un Uchiha

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo, pues

-Sasuke, es mas que notorio la chica apenas cumplirá los 15 o 16

De pronto Yukino y Shu se miran una gran carcajada desea salir de los dos jóvenes, los demás los miran de pronto se escucha abrir la puerta, todos miran es aquel hombre piel palida y ojos claros que había pedido la pista la noche anterior.

-He vuelto

-Hermano

-¿Qué diablos?

-Yo pues veras

Bolt se pone de pie al igual que Sarada y se acercan al hombre, el cual los mira con una seriedad y mirada mas fría que la del mismo Sasuke

-Ustedes son los mocosos de la pista

-Tu el hombre que saco a la gente de la pista

-El que le grito a mi hermana

Ante lo dicho por Sarada el hombre la miro seriamente, pronto suspiro y dejo su abrigo y se acerco al lugar donde estaban todos los demás

-Bien, supongo que quieren saber muchas cosas, y tu Yukino eres una idiota

-¿Qué?

-Esperen aquí, necesito buscar algo y podremos aclarar todo, pero en su zona, aquí no estamos seguros

Todos asientan sin decir palabra alguna, pronto baja el hombre, quien lleva consigo una pequeña caja en forma de copo de nieve, una mochila rosa y una negra

-Bien tomen sus cosas, marchemos

Naruto se acerco y abrió la puerta con la mirada indico a todos salir, pronto se dieron cuenta que Yukino era llevada en la espalda por Shu, Sasuke se acerca una vez mas a Sakura a quien intenta tomarla de la mano, pronto se la arrebato apresurándose a tomar la mano de su hija, Sasuke Uchiha siente temor a perder lo mas valioso que puede tener, y todo por no recordar si fue o no victima de algún experimento de Orochimaru.


	6. Unión de Sangre

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR NO SUBIR TAN PRONTO EL CAPITULO COMO ES COSTUMBRE, PERO ADMITO QUE FUI A UNA COMPRA DE PLAYERAS DE NARUTO, ASI QUE DISCULPEN SI ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO, BUENO LEAN Y DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS, SALUDOS A TODOS.**

**CAPITULO VI**

**LA UNIÓN DE SANGRE**

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de Konoha, en la entrada los esperaban Ino, Shikamaru y Choji, Ino mira a Sakura, la conoce bien y sabe que algo grave le está pasando, pronto observa a Shu y con gran sorpresa Choji y Shikamaru se acercan a Naruto, quien los mira sabiendo que pronto convocara a reunión dado el problema surgido en el centro civil.

-Shikamaru, Choji, Ino ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Naruto, saliste de la aldea sin decirnos, de no ser por nuestros hijos no sabríamos nada

-Lo siento, pero por el momento necesito que convoquen a Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba y envíes un llamado a Gaara con Temari, pero todo de forma discreta.

-Mmm entiendo, vamos Choji

-Si, Ino

-Yo me quedo

-Bien, en marcha

Así se retiraron Shikamaru y Choji, dejando que Ino caminara junto a Sakura, quien no había levantado su mirada en gran parte del camino, llegando así a la torre del Hokague donde Naruto da paso a su oficina, pronto Ino aprovecha y jala a Sakura del brazo para quedar fuera de la habitación

-Frentona ¿Estas bien?

-No cerda, Sasuke tiene otra hija

-¿Qué? Es imposible

-Si es esa chica, su nombre es Yukino y

-Sakura

-Sarada la descubrió

Pronto Sakura rompe a llorar en los brazos de Ino, sin darse cuenta que detrás de ellas se encontraba Tsunade, quien al ver a su discípula en ese estado, esto la enfurece, y se acerca a ella

-Ino, Sakura

-Lady Tsunade

-Si lo que escuche es cierto, yo misma lo envió al hospital casi en coma

-Tsunade-sama tengo miedo, Sarada ha tomado cariño a la muchacha

-Frentona, la chica es mayor a Sarada querrá decir que Sasuke no te engaño

-Sarada dijo algo sobre que Sasuke fingió su muerte

-Sakura, soy tu amiga y por Sai se que jamás dejaste de pensar en Sasuke, así que ahora mírame, según entiendo algo grave pasara por la mirada de Naruto

-Por favor, Ino, no me dejen

-Sakura estaré contigo eres mi hermana

-Gracias Ino

-Pequeña eres mi discípula, mi hija no dejare que nadie te lastima

-Gracias maestra

Ya pronto entraron las chicas junto a Tsunade ahí se pudieron percatar que Sasuke estaba esperando que el hombre que los había hecho volver hablara al igual que Sai, Choji, Tenten y Lee, quienes miraron a Sasuke con la misma interrogante que se tenía hasta el momento, ¿Quién era aquella chica?, sin dudar más Naruto tomo su lugar en la sala.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, Bolt, Sarada y Himawari, la acción que realizaron puso en riesgo no solo sus vidas si no la de estos civiles

-Los tres al unisono- Lo sentimos

-Por lo tanto, no recibirán pago alguno de sus misiones anteriores

-Viejo

-Silencio Bolt, sin embargo de no haber sido por esto no sabríamos nada de la posible rebelión que esta por surgir

-Papá

-Himawari, aquí no soy tu padre soy el Hokague y tu eres una ninja así que igual que tu hermano responderán por sus acciones

-Si lord Hokague.

Naruto miro a su hija quien retenía las lágrimas, jamás le había hablado así, pero sabía que debía razonar como Hokague no como padre, pronto miro a Bolt quien le dio la mano y limpio la única lagrima en la mejilla de su hermana, esto lo enterneció, sabía que su hijo cuidaría de su hermana menor

-Bueno, ahora, señor, usted

-Bien mi nombre es Gaku Hirakawa y soy el hermano mayor de Yukino

-¿Su hermano?

-Adoptivo, si a eso se refiere

-Bien, los shinobis aquí queremos saber que está pasando dado que es probable que nuestro ninja Sasuke Uchiha sea el padre de su hermana

-Esta caja, contiene los recuerdos de la verdadera madre de Yukino

-Momento, hermano pensé que no me dirías nada de eso

-Pensaba dártelo cuando fuera el momento

Naruto se acercó e intento tomar la caja con forma de copo de nieve, de pronto una especie de flama azul lo hizo alejar la mano de la caja

-Gaku explíqueme, que significa eso, no la pude tocar

-Solo los pertenecientes al clan Hirakawa o aquellos que sea aceptado como parte de este

-Ya veo, bien ¿qué es lo que contiene?

-Es la verdadera identidad del padre de Yukino, son las memorias de mi tía Yakiko

-Ya veo, bien pues adelante descubramos la verdad

-No es tan fácil lord Hokague

-¿Cómo?

-Estos se abrirán cuando el espíritu que protege al clan crea correcto

-Entonces que nos puede decir de esta señorita

-Bueno como se dieron cuenta tiene un gran parecido con aquella niña

Sarada recciona pronto, es el momento que ha esperado escuchar algo mas sobre Yukino, quiere saber todo lo que le sea posible, quiere dar un paso al frente tiene cierto temor pero como buena Uchiha no puede dejarlo ver Himawari es la única que lo nota ya que su hermano también esta atento a lo que sucede, ella se acerca y toma la mano de Sarada y la acompaña hasta donde quería llegar la Uchiha

-Sarada-san tiene preguntas

-Himawari

Bolt mira a su hija, le recuerda como Hinata lo animaba a el, su hija trata de hacer lo mismo con Sarada, por lo que asienta a que la mayor realice las preguntas

-Bien, ¿Cómo llego ane-san a sus vidas?

-Ella llego cuando tenía 3 años yo tenía 12 años

Sasuke quien se acercó a la chica en cuestión, tenía una pregunta por resolver y que le daría paso a razonar que estaba pasando realmente

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré los 19 en invierno

Sasuke sentía como un gran golpe le llegaba a la mente, si esa era la edad de la chica entonces, Orochimaru pudo realizar algún experimento cuando el tenía 14 años, miro a Sakura quien torno su mirada a furia y angustia, pronto fue ella quien se acercó a Gaku

-Si venían del país de la nieve, ¿Por qué vinieron a konoha?

-Bien esa pregunta también la tenía Yukino y hoy la responderé

-Por favor

-Cuando Yukino llego a casa

_-Flash back-_

_Un hombre en una capa negra, muestra a la pequeña envuelta en una manta blanca, la niña lleva una fiebre tan fuerte que ni con el jutsu palma recuperadora logra que descienda, pronto Gaku toma a la niña_

_-La niña ha vivido tres años de su vida en una zona de calor _

_-¿Y por qué esta inconsciente?_

_-La zona en la que estaba con su padre sufrió una colisión y quedo atrapada cuando intento hablar me desconoció_

_-Ya veo, ¿pero qué le pasa?_

_-Desde que nació mostro sufrir esta fiebre mientras vivía en el calor, pensé que viniendo a una zona de hielo, ya que aquí nació su madre y ella, por lo cual deduje que se recuperaría pero_

_-La nieve desapareció, ahora somos el país de la primavera_

_-No puedo llevarla a otro lado, ustedes son la única familia que le queda_

_-Pero ¿Por qué la rescato y no la dejo ahí? Usted es malo o ¿no?_

_-Mi problema no es con esta niña, lo poco que me queda de bondad lo dejo dándole una oportunidad aunque_

_-Aunque…_

_-Nada niño, solo dile a tu madre que cuando Yakiko murió pidió que entregara esta caja, no la he podido tocar por lo que está envuelta en esa tela_

_-Ya veo, ¿puedo saber el nombre del padre de esta niña?_

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_

_-Mamá querrá saber por quien murió la tía Yakiko_

_-Solo te diré que es un Uchiha, dicho esto me marcho, la dejo en tus manos, cuídala_

_-Bien, perdón puedo saber su nombre_

_-Kabuto Yakushi_

_-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

Todos quedan sorprendidos, conocían bien el nombre de ese hombre, sabían que también sirvió en determinado momento a Orochimaru, Sarada sabia de ese personaje, despacio Yukino se acercó a la mesa de Naruto y tomo la caja en forma de copo, Sarada pronto se posó junto a ella y la tomo de la mano que había dejado libre. Gaku se puso de pie hacia Naruto entregando un documento

-Después de eso vivimos 10 años en el país de la lluvia, ahí existe un clima helado y tuvo una recuperación parcial pero después volvió a sufrir la misma enfermedad

-¿Entonces qué es lo que le pasaba?

-Recordamos que su padre era natal de esta aldea, al llegar comenzó a tener una recuperación pero parcial ya que ella debe estar parte del tiempo en hielo y luego al calor

-Konoha cumple con esos dos climas en distintas estaciones

-Así es

-¿Y ella tuvo entrenamiento ninja?

-De forma oculta de mi madre, el patinaje es parte de técnicas en nuestra familia

-Ya veo

-Kabuto ¿les enseño algo?

Mientras surgia la interrogante la caja que sostenía Yukino comenzó a brillar, todos retrocedieron, pero Sarada quedo sujeta a su mano de pronto el brillo azul y naranja que depsidio la caja las envolvió, Sarada comenzó a ver una especie de cueva y ve como una pequeña niña de cabellos negros camina hacia un hombre de ojos color negro con el cabello de color blanco que se mantiene en una cola de caballo y anteojos circulares.

-Hola Yuki ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya me aburri de estudiar

-Mmm perosi no te vas te voy a matar y voy a experimentar contigo

-Bueno

-Vaya no me tienes miedo

-Nop

-Anda ven te voy a enseñar una técnica ninja

-¿De verdad? ¿Es para pelear?

-No, es para que te recuperes cuando te caes y te lastimas

-AAAAAAA

El hombre comenzó a mostrarle como realizar la "palma recuperadora" la pequeña presta mucha atención y sonríe ante el hecho lo cual es correspondido por aquel hombre. Pronto el brillo deja de rodear a Yukino y Sarada, Sakura corre a su hija y nota que en el cuello porta un colla con forma de copo de nieve al igual que Yukino, Sarada cae desmallada y Sakura voltea horrorizada a Gaku

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ella ahora está unida con Yukino a los recuerdos que vaya recuperando

-¿Por qué?

-Porque están unidas por la sangre

-Sasuke

-Llevaremos a Sarada al hospital

Pronto Yukino también callo ambas Uchiha no dijeron nada antes de quedar inconscientes, pero ahora sabían que lo que una pasara o recordara la otra lo sabría.


	7. Preparándonos para la rebelión

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HAN HECHO EN CUANTO A ESTA HISTORIA, DARÉ UN INTRO A LA ÉPOCA INVERNAL Y EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA TENDRÁN UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD ASÍ QUE PARA ESTA HISTORIA LES PEDIRE QUE VOTEN POR EL PERSONAJE QUE DESEEN QUE PROTAGONICE EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD DEL "ABANICO PERDIDO" SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**CAPITULO VII**

**PREPARÁNDONOS PARA LA REBELIÓN **

Lentamente abre sus ojos puede notar como los rayos del sol entran y le dejan ver el techo blanco, de pronto algo la hace recordar aquella reunión en la torre del hokague, rápidamente se levanta y se topa con unos ojos azules que la han cuidado desde que quedo en inconsciente

-Sarada-teme, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo, bien, desde hace cuánto estoy aquí

-Dos semanas

-Y mis padres

-Tu mamá ha estado aquí contigo y hablando con la mama de Yuki-chan

-¿Y mi padre?

-Ha estado poniendo a prueba las habilidades de Yuki-chan y te ha venido a velar todas las noches

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Hima-chan y yo te cuidamos por las tardes, y hoy me toco a mi

-Ya veo, bueno ya me siento bien, quiero salir

-Iré por tu mamá para que te revise

-Hmp

Pronto el rubio salió corriendo, por alguna razón Sarada se sentía feliz que la primera persona que viera al despertar fuera el, pronto se levanta, toma sus ropas y se viste no pasa mucho cuando escucha pasos fuera de su habitación, mira a la puerta y ve entrar a Sakura con Tsunade, tras ellas viene Sasuke y Bolt

-Hija, dime ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algos, tienes hambre?

-Mamá cálmate, para saber que estas así no dejo que el dobe vaya por ti

-Sarada

-Si abuela

-No me digas abuela soy Tsunade, en fin, dime ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, nada grave, solo que descanse

-Dime, que paso ahí, cuando estabas en esa llama azul

-Solo vi a un hombre de lentes y cabello blanco enseñándole algo a Ane-san

-Solo eso

-Si, era un jutsu medico

-Ya veo, bueno entonces si estas bien, ahora puedes volver a casa

-Tks

Sakura deja de abrazar a su hija y se pone de pie, mirando seriamente a Sasuke quien la mira de la misma forma

-Dime Sasuke, ay algo que te moleste

-Este no es momento de ir a casa, debe reunirse con Himawari, Yukino y Kakashi

-Sasuke nuestra hija acaba de despertar y

-Sakura, una rebelión esta por darse no podemos darnos lujos, recuerda

-¡A ti solo te importa esa estúpida bastarda, Sarada es tu hija legitima!

Pronto Sakura reacciono ante lo dicho, miro a Sarada quien la miraba totalmente sorprendida ante lo dicho, la niña miro hacia la puerta, esto sorprendió aún más a Sakura, Yukino había entrado justo en el momento en que ella había gritado aquella frase

-Sarada hija

-No me toques madre

-Yukino

-Yo, me marcho señora Uchiha, solo venía a despedirme de Sarada

-Ane- san, no te vayas esperame

-Teme-Sarada, espera

La chica salió corriendo detrás de ella Sarada seguida de Bolt, Sakura miro a Tsunade quien la miraba con severidad, luego a Sasuke al que trato de acercarse

-Sasuke yo

-Sakura eres una idiota

-¿Qué?

-Haz pensado en que si bien Yukino puede ser mi hija, puede serlo de Itachi también

-¿De Itachi?

-Kabuto fue quien entrego a esa niña a su familia, pero recuerda que ese imbécil servía tanto a Orochimaru como a Akatsuki

-Yo, no había pensado en esa posibilidad

-Ahora debo encargarme de Sarada y evitar que la otra mocosa no se largue

-¿Se ira?

-No era el plan, con las habilidades que demostró Naruto le pidió que fuera shinobi en nuestra aldea

-No, no lo sabía

-Ahora lo sabes, me marcho tras esas mocosas

Sakura observa cómo se marcha su esposo, pronto se pone en pie y mira a su maestra quien aun no ha quitado el gesto de reprobación ante el acto de la pelirosa

-Tsunade-sama

-Sakura, habías hablado con la madre de la chica, te pidió que cuidaras a su hija

-Es solo que yo

-Sakura, no tienes pretexto alguno, eres una shinobi de primera categoría, debías mantener el temple

-Lo sé, pero es solo que con todo esto, yo pensé que Sasuke ya no querría a Sarada y por ende

-Sakura, Sasuke ama demasiado a Sarada, tanto que sabe que si Yukino se va ella la seguirá y el no desea que su pequeña hija se marche

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Por ahora, deja que Sasuke se encargue de las niñas, ahora ayúdame a preparar antídotos es probable que se lleguen a necesitar

-Está bien

Mientras tanto en la torre del hokague Naruto se encuentra con Hinata analizando una serie de documentos de gran importancia para la aldea, ahí también están Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai, los cuales funjian en la actualidad como consejeros del Hokague.

-Esto no lo esperaba, ¿Qué piensa de esto Kakashi-sensei?

-Parece ser que los rebeldes se las han arreglado para que los combates sean difíciles además espera a escuchar lo que tiene Gai

-Dice que solo seis genin pueden ir, y el resto de los participantes deben ser chunin listos para acceder al grado jonin

Gai mira a Kurenai quien aun con seriedad mira un tercer documento

-Kurenai, ¿Qué es lo que dice ese documento?

-Es la sede del torneo

Naruto presiente que no es nada bueno por lo que se acerca a sus consejeros a su lado se posa Hinata

-¿Dónde será la sede Kurenai-sensei?

-En el país helado

-Ese país quedo en un clima extremadamente helado después de la cuarta guerra

-Pareciera que los rebeldes son originarios ahí y saben que el poder de los demás Shinobis se veria limitado por el clima tan extremo

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Aunque este torneo es en dos años, no será tiempo suficiente para enviarlos a entrenar

-A menos

-¿A menos que Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi toma sus documentos y se levanta del asiento camina a la salida sin decir nada, mientras tanto Naruto toma su lugar de nuevo, de pronto

-¡PAPÁ!

-Bolt, ¿Qué pasa, porque este escándalo?

-Yuki-chan escapo y Sarada-teme la sigue

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Las siguió, me dijo que viniera por ti

-Hinata

-Tranquilo, yo iré a ver qué sucede

Rapidamente Hinata salió tras ella su hijo, Naruto solo pudo dejar en manos de su esposa ese asunto, de pronto todo era un caos en la aldea, una próxima rebelión, un conflicto en el nuevo clan Uchiha y una posible crisis nerviosa por su parte, ahora compadecía a los anteriores Hokagues.

Pronto Hinata dio alcance a las tres chicas, Sarada tenía sujeta de la mano a Yukino, mientras que Himawari estaba frente a Yukino impidiéndole el paso

-Por favor pequeñas déjenme ir a casa

-Ane-san lo que mi mamá dijo fue un error

-Yukino-san, nosotros te queremos no te vayas

-Por favor, mis padres se marchan mañana al país de la nieve y debo ir con ellos

-Ane-san, no, no te vayas

-Yukino-san tu aceptaste ser una ninja de nuestra aldea

-Yo no soy ninja, ni soy de esta aldea, no soy de ninguna aldea, no soy de ningún lugar, no se si naci en el país de la nieve, en el desierto no se nada, no si mi padre si es el señor Sasuke o su hermano el señor Itachi

Hinata sintió partirse el corazón ante esa declaración, lo cual la hizo salir de su escondite seguida de Bolt, de pronto abrazaba a Yukino, la cual al sentir el calido y maternal abrazo de la mujer de ojos de perla soltó en llanto, un llanto el cual había contenido por mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila, shhh, ya

-Pero

-Eres una Uchiha sea quien sea tu padre, perteneces a nuestra aldea, y yo como esposa del Hokague te digo que eres originaria de esta aldea, eres una ninja de Konoha y tu familia es Sarada, Sasuke y todos los que habitamos esta aldea

-Señora Uzumaki

-Una vez los Hyuga me abandonaron por no ser fuerte, pero Naruto me animo y me mostro que no eran toda mi familia que estaban los habitantes de esta bella aldea

El atardecer callo en la aldea, ya en la torre del Hokague se encontraban reunidos Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Karui, junto a sus respectivos hijos. Al igual que Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto junto a los tres consejeros, así como Shu y Gaku, todo era silencio y las miradas inquisitivas aun posaban sobre Sakura ya se sabía lo sucedido en el hospital cortesía de Chocho.

-Bien estamos aquí ya que Inojin, Shikada y Chocho son 3 de los seis gennin escogidos para el torneo que se ha de realizar

-Naruto

-Si Sai

-¿Por qué nuestros hijos?

-Veras son 3 genin con habilidades excelentes, claro herencia de ustedes, pero tranquilos ustedes irán a este torneo también

-Pero el país helado eso nos mataria

-Lo se Shikamaru, por eso pido ayuda a Gaku, que nos proporcione entrenamiento ya que su clan es experto en climas helados

-Lo somos, pero sin nuestra líder no aremos nada, si ella se ha marchado nos marchamos

-Su líder, ¿Quién es su líder?

-Yukino, ella es la líder del clan, siempre la menor del clan es quien dirige a este clan, y ya que la señora Uchiha externo su sentir a nuestra líder nosotros nos marchamos

Sakura reacciona ante lo dicho, sabe que ahora sus palabras podrían afectar el destino de la aldea, pronto reacciona al escuchar como se abre la puerta dejando ver al equipo 7 Hinata y Yukino

-Ayudaremos a Konoha, apartir de hoy el clan Hirakawa pertenece a esta aldea

-Naruto-kun, he hablado con Yukino-chan y nos ayudara

-Hina-chan

Naruto corre y abraza a Hinata besándola sin importarle la presencia de los demás, esto la sonroja

-Por eso eres la mejor esposa del mundo

-Naruto-kun

-Jejeje bueno yo lamento esto, pero entonces nos ayudaran

-Si, lord Hokague. Gaku

-Si, mi señora

-Por favor di a papa y mama que los sabios vendrán a Konoha y se encargaran de entrenar a quienes mencione el Hokague

-Bien, dada esta situación Shu y yo queremos pedirte algo

-Dime

-Por mi parte he visto que esa niña Uchiha tiene potencial, y puedo entrenarla

-Esta bien, puedes entrenar a Sarada-san. ¿Y tú Shu, que es lo que me pides?

-Yo deseo entrenar a Bolt, tiene la suficiente energía para aguantar mi entrenamiento

-Esta bien, claro si el Hokague y sus padres están de acuerdo, ya que debo advertir que estos dos entrenaran a sus hijos lejos de la aldea, en pocas palabras los alejaran de ustedes

Silencio total, Naruto toma la mano de Hinata ella lo mira y con una calida sonrisa ella asienta ante la cuestión en ese momento, por su parte Sasuke mira a Sarada quien con la mirada le pide el permiso para ese entrenamiento, sin mucho que decir Sasuke asienta, Sakura desea que su hija la mire, y pida el mismo permiso sin embargo eso no ocurre y siente como su corazón se quiebra, ahora su hija se marchara, pero sabe que no la puede detener

-Bien, entonces ¿qué dice Lord Hokague?

-Ambos iran a ese entrenamiento

-Sarada-teme nos aremos fuertes

-Callate dobe

-Dejame abrazarte

-Ni lo sueñes

Todos rien ante el hecho, menos la pequeña Himawari que sale de la oficina, y se queda a un lado sollozando, Yukino nota esto y sale tras ella

-Himawari ¿que pasa?

-Mi hermano y Sarada-san entrenaran para ser fuertes, pero yo no

-Himawari, eres pequeña para haber alcanzado todo lo que has hecho

-Es que mi hermano siempre está mejorando para esta junto a Sarada-san

-Y tu entrenaste para que tu hermano te viera

-Si quiero ser como Sarada-san para que me mire

-Tengo una idea ven vamos adentro

Pronto paso un mes y el invierno ya se hacia llegar a la aldea, en la salida se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Himawari, Bolt, Sarada, Gaku, Shu y Yukino

-Bueno chicos despídanse de sus padres

-Bolt

-¿Si viejo?

-Entrena mucho, confió en ti hijo

-Gracias viejo

-Sarada

-¿Si padre?

-Entrena, muestra de lo que está hecho el clan Uchiha

-Lo are

Hinata abrazo a su hijo quien le correspondió animadamente el abrazo, Sakura intento abrazo a Sarada pero esta no le correspondió, pronto los dos chicos se acercaron a Himawari

-Hima-chan, prometo que cuando regrese entrenaremos juntos

-Himawari, yo también prometo que entrenaremos como equipo

-No se preocupen, entrenen que yo también lo are, y puede que sea más fuerte que ustedes jajaja

-¿Qué pero como?

-Ya veremos

-Bien nos marchamos

-Aquí estaremos chicos

Asi Sarada y Bolt se marcharon, Sakura sentía como su corazón revivía en cierta parte aquel día en que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, ahora era su hija quien se marchaba y la hacía sentir un gran vacío. De pronto los vieron desaparecer, Hinata, Yukino y Himawari se marcharon de ahí dejando a los Sannin ahí

-Bien, yo también me marcho

-¿Qué? Sasuke-kun

-Sakura, debo recolectar información sobre esta rebelión, soy la mano derecha de Naruto

-Sakura-chan se que esto es difícil pero debemos prepararnos para la rebelión

-Lo se

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJAREMOS ESTE CAPÍTULO ASÍ QUE SE ABREN LAS VOTACIONES, MENCIONEN CUÁL ES SU PERSONAJE FAVORITO EN ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE DESEAN QUE PROTAGONICE EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD, DEJEN SU COMENTARIO.**


	8. Palabras reservadas(ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD)

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES, BUENO HA PASADO UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE SE ABRIÓ LA VOTACIÓN PARA EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD Y BUENO, AUNQUE POR PM, MUCHO VOTARON POR PERSONAJES ESPECÍFICOS, OTROS LO HICIERON POR CIERTAS PAREJAS Y BUENO ME COMPLACE INFORMAR LOS RESULTADOS**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI – 2, SASUKE UCHIHA-1, SAKURA HARUNO-1, KAKASHI-1, HIMAWARI UZUMAKI- 3, SHIKADAI NARA-1, SARADA UCHIHA-1, NARUTO&HINATA-1, SASUKE&SAKURA-1 YYYYYY BOLT&SARADA-5.**

**ASÍ QUE CON LOS RESULTADOS LES DEJO CON ESTE ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y RECIBAN DE MI PARTE LOS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTA NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL 2015.**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**PALABRAS RESERVADAS**

Una muchacha de 15 años entrena bajo el intenso frio de una alejada montaña. No lleva nada abrigador, una camisa de manga corta en color negro, guantes negros, botas negras hasta la rodilla, mallas negras, minifalda y coderas de color purpura, en la camisa lleva el símbolo Uchiha bordado en la espalda, su cabello llega hasta las caderas y lo sujeta con una coleta baja, y un par de gafas purpuras.

-¡Sarada!

-Si sensei

-Tu técnica está completa, regresaremos a la aldea para Navidad

-¿En serio?

-Si, según el mensaje que me llego Bolt también está listo con su técnica y el torneo de las aldeas se acerca.

-Eso es una gran noticia sensei

-Bien entonces alístate, por cierto

-Si

-El clima en Konoha se volverá 10 veces más helado que el de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Es necesario para el entrenamiento final

-De, de acuerdo

-Bien ve a la cabaña mi esposa ya llego con mi hija y te esperan para la cena

-Si señor

Sin decir más Sarada se marchó a la cabaña que se había vuelto su hogar ,al entrar percibió el aroma de la sopa caliente, al fondo una chimenea ahí observa a una niña de 5 años de cabellos marrones jugando frente al fuego con una pequeña muñeca

-Sara-san

-Hola Mayumi

-Sara-san ¿no tienes frio?

-Amm, no ya no jejeje

De pronto un cobertor cae en la espalda de Sarada, al dar la vuelta ve a una mujer de unos 26 años de ojos negros y cabellos rubios sonriéndole

-Karae-san

-No seas mentirosa, jamás te acostumbraras a este frio

-Hmp, no me gusta molestar

-No es molestia, además

-¿Además?

-Volviste feliz de entrenamiento

-¿Pero cómo?

-Sarada, desde hace dos años que llegaste aquí te tome como una hija, y al verte sé que algo te hizo feliz

-Jeje creo que he convivido más contigo y Mayumi que en casa con mi madre

-Anda ven ayúdame a pelar papas, y ya de paso me cuentas

-Amm de acuerdo

Sin decir más Sarada lavo sus manos y se sentó en una mesa de madera, dejándose la frazada, sin dudar tomo una patata y comenzó a pelar con un cuchillo, Karae se sento enfrente de ella, realizando la misma acción de pelar la patata

-Entonces

-¿Entonces que Karae-San?

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Pues es que regresaremos a la aldea y veré a mis padres y

-Mentirosa

-¿Qué? No es mentira

-Bien no es mentira, pero sé que ay algo mas

-Pues es que, podre cumplir una promesa con Bolt o eso es lo que espero

-Mira con cara de picara- Bolt, lo dices con un tono de melosidad

-Karae-san –Sonrojada-

-Ya, ya, anda somos chicas Gaku no regresara hasta dentro de una hora

-Suspiro largo- Bien, esto paso en la navidad previa a iniciar nuestros entrenamientos

_-FLASH BACK-_

Una niña de cabellos negros y gafas rojas se encuentra en el puente donde regularmente se reúne su equipo para misiones, aquel mismo puente donde sus antecesores se reunían, mira el riachuelo, aunque fluye hay nieve alrededor de él, en ese momento está nevando, ella quita su guante y decide experimentar la sensación de la nieve, fría, totalmente helada, algo en su cuerpo sintió miedo, pronto partiría a su entrenamiento y tendrá que ser en plena nevada, en una alejada montaña, se abrazó a sí misma y decidió soportar la ganas para llorar, cuando de pronto

-Sarada-teme. ¿Estás bien?

-E am, si yo

-No estás bien

-Tú que sabes

-Te conozco

-Tú no me conoces en nada dobe

-Sarada, tienes miedo ¿Verdad?

-Yo nunca tengo miedo

-Sabes el miedo no es malo

-Para mí lo es

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre es el gran Sasuke Uchiha y mi madre la mejor ninja médico de la aldea Sakura Uchiha, sobrina del magnífico ambu Itachi Uchiha, ahijada de la quinta y el séptimo hokagues, posible hermana de Yukino Hirakawa líder del clan Hirakawa, y yo soy Sarada Uchiha quien debe

-Ya basta Sarada

-Oye dobe

-No eres la única con esos problemas y responsabilidades

-¿Pero tu papá solo es el Hokague?

-Sarada mi papa es el hokague, mi madre era la líder del clan Hyuga, mi abuelo era el cuarto hokague, mi abuela era el jinchuriki, mis padrinos son los mismos que los tuyos, a y de paso todo mundo espera que sea tan bueno y proteja la aldea como lo hizo mi padre, y aun debo ser un ejemplo y orgullo para Himawari

-Yo, lo siento Bolt

-Tranquila ambos estamos en la misma situación

-Suspira- Dime, ¿Para qué me citaste aquí Uzumaki?

-Quiero darte tu obsequio de Navidad

-Mi obsequio

-Si

Bolt muestra una cajita rosa con un moño blanco, toma la mano de Sarada y lo deposita tiernamente, ella lo mira y él le obsequia una sonrisa

-Dobe

-Teme, cállate y déjame hablar si

-Es, es, está bien

-Sarada-chan, sé que por ser hijos de quienes somos hemos convivido desde la infancia, y bueno creo que te conozco, sin embargo, tu no me conoces a mi como quiero, pero ha sido bueno por que

-¿Por qué?

-Sarada me gustas, me gustas mucho yo, yo

-Bolt

-Sarada yo ¡_"DAISUKI"!_

-Bolt

Sarada estaba completamente impactada, ella sabía que esa era una de las tres palabras que se debían reservar para ciertas personas, esas palabras especiales, estaba siendo recitada para su especial persona, se sentía especial, única, y por alguna razón le gustaba que fuera Bolt quien le dijera esas palabras, lentamente se acercó y Bolt solo la miro y agacho su cabeza

-Por favor, no, no te burles

-Bolt

-Yo sé que soy torpe, escandaloso y revoltoso, que tú eres disciplinada, eres

-Bolt

-Una kunoichi de alto nivel, y

-¡BOLT ESCUCHAME!

-A si yo lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo, yo- Baja el tono de voz- "Daisuki Bolt-kun"-Extremadamente sonrojada

-¿Qu, que?

-No me hagas repetirlo dobe

-Waaa Sarada-chan me haces feliz, muy feliz

-Pero, yo no tengo nada que obsequiarte esta Navidad

-Me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo

-Bolt

-Sarada-chan te, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia, cuando regresemos de nuestros entrenamientos?

-Yo, yo sí, si quiero

-Que bien, oye. ¿Qué te parece si abres tu regalo?

-Está bien

Sarada abre la cajita que le había entregado Bolt momentos antes, era un lindo collar con un dije en forma de estrella con una pequeña zirconia, la cual giraba emitiendo un ligero pero dulce sonido, Bolt saco el collar y lo coloco en el cuello de la Uchiha

-Feliz Navidad, mi abanico querido

-Bolt

-Cuando lo compre me dijeron que llama a los ángeles, y que cuidan a la persona que lo porte

-Bolt-kun

-Sigamos con lo de teme y dobe, tu padre nos podría matar si se entera

-Pero ahora que pudimos decir lo que sentimos

-Tengo una idea teme

-Dime dobe

-En cuanto regresemos ambos aquí a nuestra querida aldea, nos veremos en este mismo puente y bueno, podríamos

-Lo sé, dobe. Que esa sea una promesa de nosotros dos

-Aquí en este mismo puente

-En dos años

-Sí, Sarada-teme

Con un abrazo bajo la nevada los dos shinobis sellaron su promesa, ahí jurando regresar para poder estar juntos de nuevo

-_FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

-Waaaa que tierno

-Karae-san

-Prometieron regresar y ser lindos novios

-Pero si mi padre se entera

-Rayos, Sarada la vida se vive una sola vez

-Pero

-Yo luche por mi amor con Gaku, mi madre y mis hermanas casi lo destazan cuando pidió mi mano, pero al final lo aceptaron

-Yo, bueno, pues

-Solo lucha Sarada, lucha por ti y por lo que quieres

Así pasaron dos semanas, Sarada llego a la entrada de la aldea, al ser navidad, todo mundo se hallaba en sus hogares, Gaku y su familia se marcharon hacia donde ahora se encontraba la casa Hirakawa, por su parte ella deseaba ir a su casa y ver a sus padres pero algo se lo impedía, pronto comenzó a escuchar el dulce sonido que emitía su collar, con delicadez lo tomo y lo observo miraba como giraba aquella zirconia azul, su corazón se aceleró y sin dudarlo corrió a aquel puente pero algo en ella se quebró, él no estaba ahí, tal vez llego directamente con su familia y su promesa quedo en ese dulce pero ahora amargo recuerdo infantil.

-Te odio Uzumaki baka

-¿En serio me odias Sarada-teme?

Sarada giro, era él era Bolt ahora era unos diez centímetros más alto que ella, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, sandalias negras, una camisa de manga larga negra y un chaleco táctico color azul marino con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el lado del corazón, el corazón de Sarada se aceleró, él había vuelto, él estaba cumpliendo esa promesa

-Yo, yo

-Vaya, te ves linda Sarada

-Idiota

-¿Entonces me odias?

-Bolt yo

-Bueno creo que si me odias, sabes es que no pude llegar antes

-Bolt

-Y bueno, el sensei

-¡Dobe escúchame!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bolt yo

Sin decir más Sarada corrió hacia Bolt y se abalanzo sobre el besándolo de una forma tan torpe pero tierna a la vez que aun con la gran sorpresa del Uzumaki, trato de corresponder sintiendo como sus labios se juntaban por primera vez, podía percibir el dulce sabor a uvas que daban los labios de la Uchiha mientras que ella se podía embriagar con el aroma varonil de Bolt, el beso se daba mágicamente cubierto por el atardecer naranja y la ligera nevada que llegaba a la aldea. Pronto necesitaron aire y se separaron, sus miradas estaban llenas de alegría y romance

-Bolt yo

-Sarada

-"Ashiteru" Bolt-kun

Bolt sintió que su corazón explotaba no esperaba recibir esas palabras, el sabia que ese era el regalo de Navidad por parte de Sarada, y era el mejor regalo de navidad una de las tres palabras reservadas para personas especiales, pronto se abalanzo y la abrazo con todo el amor que tenia para ella, en dos años de duros entrenamientos ambos habían soportado toda clase de penurias no solo para ser mas fuertes, si no para volverse a ver y estar juntos una vez mas.

-Bien entonces debemos ir a nuestras casa

-Yo, creo que si aunque

-¿Aunque?

-Nos podríamos quedar aquí un rato más, al menos hasta que anochezca

-De acuerdo, mi lindo abanico

-Hmp, odioso

A lo lejos una chica de ojos azules y cabellos negros largos hasta las pantorrillas y un flequillo negro, un kimono amarillo que cubría por debajo del vientre con detalles negros una banda negra alrededor de su cintura, una licra negra, sandalias negras y calentadores negros que cubrían por encima de su rodilla mira todo desde uno de los árboles, con cuidado respira y sonríe al chico que se encuentra con ella

-A salvo, mi hermano no vio nada

-Oye pero Himawari

-Shhh Inojin si mi padre o mi hermano se enteran que tú y yo salimos nos matan

-Pero, se darán cuenta ¿no?

-Pero no ahora, además te matarían porque me llevas tres años de edad

-Haa eres complicada

-Así me quieres jejejeje, además ahora tenemos como tranquilizar a mi hermanito

-Si Sasuke-san se llega a dar cuenta

-Inojin

-¿Qué pasa?

-Daisuki

-Daisuki Himawari-chan

**¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CON ESTO DESEO ACLARAR EL TÍTULO, VERÁN HACE POCO EN MI CLASE DE IDIOMA QUE ES EL JAPONÉS, EL PROFESOR LOGRO CONSEGUIR QUE PUDIÉRAMOS ENTREVISTAR A UN GRUPO DE CHICOS NATALES DE ESTA NACIÓN, Y ELLOS NOS EXPLICARON LO SIGUIENTE:**

**EN JAPÓN EXISTEN TRES FORMAS DE DECIR TE QUIERO, SIN EMBARGO NO SE DICEN POR DECIR**

**DAISUKI: ESTA PALABRA SE LE DICE A AMIGOS MUY CERCANOS ESOS QUE LLEGAN A CONSIDERAR COMO HERMANOS, Y A LA PERSONA QUE NOS GUSTA.**

**ASHITERU: CUANDO YA SE TIENE UN RELACIÓN SERIA.**

**KOSHITERU: A LA PERSONA CON LA QUE DESEAN PASAR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS Y A SUS HIJOS.**

**DE AQUÍ QUE AL VER LA VOTACIÓN POR SARADA Y BOLT DECIDI QUE SERÍA LINDO BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y UNA VEZ MAS ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! NOS LEEMOS EN EL 2015.**


End file.
